


Acquiescence

by girlofgold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus ponders exactly how Hermione managed to invade his life so thoroughly. And then, she distracts him. (Snape lives AU wherein he stays on as Headmaster and hires Hermione as a Charms professor at some undefined point in the future.)</p>
<p>For the Porn Battle using the prompts "bed", "domestic", and "sweet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

Severus could not pinpoint when, exactly, she had taken over every one of his personal domains. It might have been his fault, he reflected, as it was his decision to hire her as the new Charms professor when Flitwick retired. He really should have known better than to put himself in the path of the girl who had been such a pain to teach.

Yet there she was, sitting in _his_ chair, a book in her hands. Of course, at this point, the chair may as well be deemed hers for as often as she is in it; and when she wasn’t in his chair, she was in his study, sitting at his desk, or she was in his laboratory or sitting next to him at meals, asking him questions. He silently let out a deep, calming breath as he reflected that this might not have happened if he had just ignored her as he had intended.  
  
The girl was persistent, though. She would not shut up at meals and she would knock on his office door at all hours, always needing something. Eventually he gave in to save himself some of what was left of his sanity.  
  
Then there was her smile. It made itself known that first night he sat her down and gave her a cup of tea in his study and had rarely left her face since. Try as he might, denying her when that smile was adorning her face was near impossible. Also, eventually, disappointing her had started giving him these awful headaches and he reached the conclusion that it would be easier to just give her what she wants, even when what she wants is completely illogical and unfathomable.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book to smile at him before glancing back at the book momentarily and then closing it—she lost bookmarks too often to use them, she would claim, so instead she memorized the pages. She set the book down on the table beside her and extended her hand to him which he accepted, pulling her up into a standing position against him.  
  
The ever-present smile on her face, she used her free hand to pull his head down to a height she can properly kiss him at. Her kisses were honest and sweet and had the unfortunate side effect of making him unaware of all else, which resulted in him falling gracelessly onto the bed after being guided by his surprisingly dominant partner.  
  
He really shouldn’t allow her so much control, Severus thought, as she made herself comfortable on top of him. With a very calm demeanor and contradictory lust filled eyes, she toyed with the buttons on his robes before getting frustrated and whispering the spell to divest them of their clothes.  
  
She straddled him, rubbing her arousal over his teasingly before she leaned down to kiss him. The scent of her coconut shampoo washed over Severus as he felt her envelop him. He groaned into her mouth and thrust his hips upward just as she pushed herself down to more fully take him in. He felt her shiver and sigh above him and he suddenly decided he wanted to be in control. In an elegant move Hermione had on multiple occasions admitted to being envious of, he switched their positions without separating them.  
  
She moaned as he quickly shoved himself completely within her, pushing her body upwards on the bed. Her breathing was heavy as she whispered, “I love you.”  
  
Severus paused in his movements and her eyes immediately locked with his. She had never said that before. His mouth opened to speak, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Did he love her? Sometimes he thought he wanted to, but he wasn’t sure he could. “I…” he started, not sure what he was going to say.  
  
She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. “I know,” she told him, and he wasn't as surprised as he probably should have been when he realized she truly did. “Now, move,” she instructed bossily, bringing him back to the present as she clenched herself around him.  
  
And so he did.


End file.
